


Haunted Heroes

by qewhfi



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Kidnapping, Murder, Violence, graphic violent flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qewhfi/pseuds/qewhfi
Summary: The Order has been split up and adventuring on their own for more than a year now, but trouble has arisen in Beacon Town. A murderer is running through the streets, and Lukas needs help after he hits a dead end. Jesse, Ivor, and Harper come to his aid, but Jesse hasn't been doing well alone, and it only gets worse when his past becomes tangled with the present. Jesse's friends need their leader, but he's drowning under his fears. Looks like Jesse might not be saving the day this time...
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!

Jesse groaned as he stretched, feeling the pleasant burn of his muscles as he returned to his camp. It was the work of a moment to toss the morning hunt's bounty into his furnace as he sat next to his shelter to rest. The quiet sound of wind dancing through leaves brought a smile as he closed his eyes and laid down.

His rest was interrupted, however, when he heard a quiet chime come from his pocket. He reached in and fumbled through his inventory until he pulled out his Signal Receiver. The last time everyone had gotten together to hang out, Ivor and Harper had revealed them. A set of small machines, a receiver and signaller to let the others know if they needed help. The front had a different colored light for everyone, and to respond, one only had to tap their Signal twice. This caused their own color to light up and stopped the sound.

Jesse glanced at the device as he pulled out his mutton, hissing at the temperature before he stuffed it in his mouth with a wince. He had learned better than to take his time eating when out adventuring in forests. The trees always hid mobs escaping the sun's burning rays. Better to scald his mouth than be shot with an arrow.

Lukas' soft yellow light met his eyes, and he quickly hit the signaller twice, letting the man know help was on the way to Beacon Town. Ever since Jesse had left the place in Lukas and Radar's hands, it had become quite the bustling little town with a competent guard force, so Jesse couldn't help but wonder what had happened to require the distress call.

Bright white lit up the center as the chime stopped, quickly joined by Harper's bright pink and Ivor's deep blue, bringing a smile to Jesse's face. The two had been stuck within the portal network, missing the gathering a few weeks ago because Ivor had gotten sick. The idea of seeing them put a fire under Jesse as he started packing his end chest with his loot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I wasn't one of the only like 10 people who like mcsm lol

Jesse approached Beacon Town's front gate and smiled at the guardsmen as he passed. The captain approached him with a rapid pace, tense, but returning a welcoming grin.

"Ah, Jesse, it's so good to see you again! I wish it was under better circumstances. Ivor and Harper are already here, waiting for you and Lukas to join them at the town hall."

"Good to see you too, Captain Morgan. How's your bar doing, by the way?"

"Well, business has been great until recent events, but Lukas has asked to be the one to inform you what's going on. He feels it wouldn't be a good idea to discuss details in public. My son is finally old enough to start helping out around the place though."

"Yeah, Jack, right? He's a good guy. Does he still want to be guard captain too?"

"I'm glad you think so, and yes."

Jesse took in the town as he walked with the captain, waving at the townsfolk passing by. The atmosphere was anything but cheerful though. People were packed into tight groups, avoiding side streets and moving fast. The air felt tense like they had all heard a creeper they couldn't see yet.

It was a relief when the town hall came into view, the captain splitting off to let him enter alone. He spotted Ivor and Harper sitting at a table in the hall not far from the door.

"Ivor, Harper! It's been too long!"

"Jesse!"

"Hey, Jesse, you're right! I wish we could've made the gathering!"

The two stood and approached him, Ivor clapping a hand on his shoulder as Harper pulled him in for a warm hug he gratefully returned. Ever since everyone had separated he had been sorely missing physical contact.

"Ivor was sick, we understood. Have you two been well?"

"Indeed we have, I can't wait to tell you all about it-"

Ivor's excited words were cut off by Radar's voice piping up behind them.

"Hey you two, Lukas just- Oh, Jesse! Great, Lukas is ready for you guys, so if you'd step in here, we can get started."

"Oh good, I was wondering what Lukas needed the Order for if he had the entire town guard."

The smile slipped from Radar's face and his shoulders hunched.

"Yeah, it's bad… come on in."

Worry curled in Jesse's stomach as they entered the meeting room. Lukas' was standing at the head of the table, looking over papers and journals.

"Boss, Jesse, Ivor, and Harper are here!"

"Huh? Oh thank goodness. Guys this is a disaster!"

"Woah, Lukas, slow down! Why don't you explain first, and then you can yell about how terrible it is?"

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded, gathering the scattered documents on the table's surface.

"There's a murderer running around Beacon Town. They've already killed six people, four of which were guards. Their names were carved into tags and put into chests with their inventories where they died, along with a note."

Lukas tossed each of them a journal, laying out the papers again where they could see. Jesse opened it, eyes drifting over the scribbled words.

'I don't care how many fall before he comes, I shall find the one who escaped and kill him.'

He shuddered, thrown into a memory from his childhood.

_"No! Get away from my daughter! Alexis, no!"_

_"Would you shut up, you old bastard? You'll get yours when I'm done with these brats!"_

_"Please, just do what you want with me, anything! Just don't hurt them!"_

_"Fine, I guess I'll just bump you up to the top of the list!"_

_"Daddy no!"_

He was shaken from the memory by someone bumping into him, the feeling of rope cutting his wrists a dim echo as he apologized to Harper and moved over, allowing her to see the map in front of him. It was a map of the town, a little red pin marking each crime scene.

"There's no pattern I can make out. What are the buildings around these spots?"

"The same mix of buildings all over town, shops and houses. Over here was…"

Jesse only half listened as he turned to the rest of the puzzle pieces. The two civilians hadn't known each other, or looked similar, or any other obvious connection, and the guards had been killed along their patrol routes at various parts of the city. More smaller maps were piled in a corner, lines trying to connect the scenes together in different ways.

When no patterns became apparent to him either, he set them down and turned to the evidence lists. Only the chest, inventory, and name tags were found at the scenes of the crimes. He could see why Lukas had asked for help. There was practically nothing to go on. Barely any witnesses despite the murders occurring in populated areas, no signs of which way the killer went, not even signs of struggles despite the majority of victims being trained fighters.

"Do you think they used potions? Something that could make it hard for them to fight back or call for help?" Jesse turned to Lukas as he spoke, and the blond looked down in contemplation. "I know if he had wanted to, Ivor could've done anything to us when he hit us with a potion of slowness."

"Hm, what do you think Ivor? It sounds possible but you're the potions expert."

"It certainly is, but that wouldn't explain no one hearing anything."

"They could've hit them with a potion of slowness and covered their mouths before they could scream?"

Ivor nodded and turned the map.

"The only way to determine that would be if I could smell the potion in the area. When was the most recent murder? If it hasn't been long and hasn't rained, I might be able to tell."

"It was the night before yesterday, someone saw an armored figure putting down a chest and filling it up. When a guard went to check, it was guardsmen Dahlia's inventory. We can't really tell if any items of theirs are missing though. No sentimental items anyone carried were taken, or valuables like iron or gold, not even the diamond the second victim had been carrying."

"This sounds like killing for the sake of killing."

"Actually, Ivor, this disproves that. They're hunting someone," Jesse handed the mage the note Lukas had handed him. "and these murders seem to be bait. A previous victim who got away. Maybe we should contact other towns, see if they have records of anything similar? And considering they think these murders will draw the intended victim out, they're likely some sort of official here or a guard."

"Good idea on the records, but we already questioned all the guards. Unless someone was lying, none of them have been involved in anything like this before. I didn't think of other town officials though. Jeez, this has been going on for more than a week and we just made more progress than all the days combined…"

Jesse offered his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, we'll figure it out and stop this maniac. How about you take Ivor to where Dahlia was found and see if he can find anything? Harper and I can do whatever you need."

"I guess just look for more clues in the evidence, I'll draft up inquiries for the surrounding towns for guard records when we get back. I'll also let Radar know to put out a notice to the guard and have officials gathered up and questioned. Thank you guys for coming."

"Of course, Lukas, we're happy to help. We'll see you later."

Ivor followed Lukas out, and Jesse turned to Harper with a determined expression.

"Let's catch this freak."

"Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse entered the old tree house he had lived in with his friends once upon a time. It had been just a few short years ago, and yet it felt like eternity. His eyes drifted over the dusty space. Most days he wished the Witherstorm had never happened. He'd still be plain Jesse, living in a cozy house with his three best friends, always vying for first place at the EnderCon Build Competition. But a lot of good had happened that made it almost worth it. He had become friends with incredible people, seen amazing things he never could have imagined, done things he'd have thought were impossible prior. It left him breathless thinking of his rapid fire adventures.

The house was larger than it used to be, suspended between multiple trees into the forest. A room for each of his friends if they needed or even just wanted them, a dining hall, a sitting room, and more, all of it unused. He wandered through the halls, across sheltered bridges, trying to ignore the silence. He entered the kitchen and sighed at the thick layer of dust that pervaded the entire build. Even when he had stayed here, he had avoided most of his house as much as possible after Axel and Olivia had built their own houses. After all, he couldn't stand the empty space.

As he tossed together a small meal he thought back on the day. He and Harper hadn't made any progress, but Ivor had been able to confirm that a potion of slowness and a potion of harming had been used in the area, most likely on Dahlia. The other scenes were too old to tell if it was the same case with all victims. It was greatly discouraging if Jesse was honest. Especially after he had solved his first murder investigation in hours of becoming involved. Unlike Cassie, though, this killer had pretty much all the time in the world to plan, prepare, and execute each crime.

He sat on his counter and sighed, holding his head in his hands as he tried to suppress his memories. He had held it together well today, almost as good as he'd handled the white pumpkin. The fact that the second he had gotten a chance to be alone he'd had a breakdown was irrelevant. He was fine.

A knock at the door drew his attention, interrupting his thoughts. He pushed off the counter and moved to the front hall. He couldn't see anyone through the door as he approached. A frown crossed his face as he pulled open the door and glanced out, but he froze when he saw his yard. The entire front of his house and the path leading to his front porch was lined with blue cornflowers.

_Jesse crawled forward, trying not to cry from the pain of the cut on his throat, trying to ignore the sight of his siblings and father's inventories scattered on the ground, not wanting that man to come back and finish the job. He was glad Rueben and managed to break through the living room window and lure his attacker away, but he couldn't help but wish he was here to help Jesse make it to town. If he lost Rueben too he wouldn't have anyone left._

_As he reached up with his still tied hands and pushed the door open, he squinted at the sunlight and scanned the yard. As he looked across the grass, he saw that all of the flowers had been replaced with blue cornflowers._

Jesse rushed back inside, slamming the door behind him as his breath shortened into panicked gasps. It couldn't be the same person. It was impossible. He repeated the mantra as he moved to his room, running to his bedside chest and pulling out an old news booklet to read the title.

**RAYMOND THE CRUEL KILLED IN GUARD CHASE**

He bit his cheek and flipped it open to read the article within.

**Raymond the Cruel, a former hero of the town of Geraltaburg gone mad, was finally stopped yesterday, when he was found hiding in the local woods by the town guard. They attempted to apprehend him, but he fled. During the chase, Raymond the Cruel reportedly fell into a surface cave, where he was attacked and killed by a creeper. Many townsfolk have expressed great relief over the death of the deranged serial killer. Raymond the Cruel has been credited with more than twenty murders, all marked by his signature of a pattern of cornflowers in the yard.**

**His latest attack was a local family of five, one of whom survived despite his nearly fatal injuries. The youngest child of the former town huntsman, who has asked to remain anonymous, was saved by their family pet, who broke a window to distract the killer and attack him, which allowed one of his victims to escape and reach town. He was taken to the local healer, where he was cared for and interviewed, leading to the tracing of Raymond the Cruel's hideout.**

**The victim's injuries consisted of a slit throa**

Jesse closed the book and put it away, rubbing his face. He had moved thousands of chunks to get away from from what had happened, and anyone who knew. Now it seemed like it had managed to follow him, and he couldn't help the sour feeling curling in the pit of his stomach. He climbed into bed and pulled his blankets over his head. He whispered the words out loud, wishing he wasn't alone for the millionth time.

"Raymond The Cruel was killed in a guard chase. He is dead."


End file.
